Santa's Sled
Santa's Sled was a Santa Claus-themed excursion, found on the Night Club Rooftop during the Holiday Party 2009. Segregated only for members, it consisted of a giant sleigh with a sack of presents at the back and a control panel in the front. Players could earn a Santa Suit if they achieved the goal of accurately delivering fifteen presents. After all the presents were delivered into chimneys of igloos, the Sleigh returned to the Night Club Rooftop if you chose to land, and players were awarded a Santa Suit if they won. The circuit then continues. Aunt Arctic could be met here if you were lucky. In 2010, the prize was the Santa's Present Bag. 2011 was the first year for three items to be given out on the ride: a Cranberry Decoration, an Evergreen Decoration, and a Gold Decoration. All three are body items. At the Holiday Party 2012, it was located at the Ski Lodge and was open to all penguins. You could get a Yellow Lightbulb, Blue Lightbulb, and Pink Lightbulb by giving out 15 presents the first three times. The Ride The Sleigh started off on the Night Club Rooftop, where you were taught the main controls of the sleigh. You could actually stop the demonstration by immediately pressing Fly, or wait for the demonstration to finish and then it would fly. During the Countdown, you could stop it and get off the Sleigh by pressing Land. After the Countdown, the Sleigh would take off and you could start delivering the presents. You delivered the Presents by pressing the Present Release button when a chimney was near the hole in the Sack of toys. The Igloos were based on the Christmas Igloos from the Igloo Upgrades Catalog, which were the Snow Globe Igloo, Basic Igloo, Candy Igloo, Deluxe Igloo, Deluxe Candy Igloo and Gingerbread House Igloo. As soon as one had delivered all fifteen presents, a Santa Suit would be available for a limited time. If you already had it, a Seasonal Message would appear. The Circuit then continues, though some penguins pressed Land after completing the Ride. If you landed, it would land on the Night Club Rooftop. It was unknown how you got back where you started, as you went forward. And when you landed, you got back on the Night Club Rooftop, and if you started the circuit again, it started like when you first started. Some penguins think they saw it on the Telescope at the Beacon. Trivia *Issue #217 of The Club Penguin Times said that there would be "something exciting above the Night Club during the party", a clear reference to the sleigh ride. *The event is similar to the Hot Air Balloon Ride due to the countdown panel and the Present-count. *The sleigh itself looks similar to the sled at the Snow Forts during Christmas Party 2006 and Christmas Party 2008. *When landing and launching, both the Coffee Shop and Gift Shop were absent. *Many Penguins thought that it would reach the Tallest Mountain. *Billybob said in a blog post; "Some of features of last year's Christmas is returning.". This is a clear reference that the Santa's Sled would return for Christmas 2010. *It returned at the Holiday Party 2010,Holiday Party 2011 and Holiday Party 2012. *Gary might have invented it. If he did, this is the only inclusion of him during Christmas. *When you click on the poster for it, it says, "Loading Pirate Poster." *In 2012, the Santa's Sleigh didn't have the background of the land and trees below the sleigh and instead just had a filled color of the clouds. Gallery Christmas_Party_2009_Magic_Sleigh_Ride.PNG|Santa's Sled flying through the air. See Also *Holiday Party 2009 *Holiday Party 2010 *Holiday Party 2011 *Christmas Parties *Night Club Rooftop *Santa Claus *Santa Suit *Santa's Present Bag *Cranberry Decoration *Evergreen Decoration *Gold Decoration SWF *Santa's Sled Category:The Party Rooms Category:Archived Pages Category:Parties